Because Hope Still Remains
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Legend of Series/ Only Ignitus remains at the Temple, awaiting Spyro's return. He knows that the child is still alive, and remains hopeful that the war will be won. He is right, after all. Hope is frail, but it's hard to kill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon and all it's characters/locations are copyrighted to Sierra Entertainment and "Strange Dragonflies" (I can't spell thier french name)

A/N: (Hopping around) We have a trailer, we have a trailer! EEK!!

* * *

"Ignitus, are you certain this is what you want? The Dark Armies are not far from this Temple, and we're not as young as we used to be." Calm, Ignitus nodded to his comrade, Terrador.

"Yes, Terrador. I am certain this is what I want." The old Fire Dragon stood up, legs creaking as he held his head up high.

"Years ago, I told Spyro that my time for heroics had passed. Perhaps I was wrong. If Hunter has found him, my remaining here may buy them some time. As a mentor, that is all I can offer him." Terrador frowned, eyes saddened as he walked past Ignitus to where Volteer and Cyril were waiting for him.

"Very well, Ignitus. May the Ancestors watch over you, and guide you home." Ignitus smiled a little bit, nodded as his friends left the Sky Temple.

"May the Ancestors watch over us all, my friends." And so they would. Ignitus turned, flames licking the back of his throat as the Dark Armies prepared to breatch the doors. They would be bathed in flame, sent running back to thier master. They would learn what it meant to fight a Master of Fire. They would learn what it meant to screw with a father who's son had been lost for three years. They would learn, and they would tell thier master. Even if he fell here, he would leave a mark for the Dark Master's armies to try and heal over. That was all his could do, considering how old he was.

"This way! Hurry it up!" That was Hunter. The Cheetah warrior had promised to find Spyro and bring him home. And since he was answered by another voice, it would seem that he'd found them.

"Hunter! Behind you!" The twang of an arrow, and the sound of fire. Hope flowed through Ignitus as he burned his own opponents into ash, the only other Dragon who could use fire was Spyro, and that was hope enough to keep fighting. The sounds of battles flowed through the air, along with cries of pain from the Dark Creatures. It was like fighting the tides of the Islands. For every three steps you'd take forward, you'd take two back. But Ignitus was determined to reach Hunter and see for himself. So he took five steps forward, and only one back. When a burst of Wind flew past his head as he shoved his way out into the hall, he turned to meet Cynder's bright green eyes. She was bigger, grown into a yearling instead of the hatchling he'd seen last. She nodded to him, smiling before she turned and bit one of the Dark Creatures on the arm, tossing it to her companion to finish off. Ignitus' flame colored eyes widened as he caught sight of the yearling fighting alongside Cynder. He was a bit larger than he remembered Spyro bieng, but it was him. Only one dragon had scales that color, and could control more than one Element in such a manner. Spyro was so busy with the Dark Creature that Cynder had sent at him, that he didn't see the last one sneaking up on him, blade gleaming as Ignitus sent fire it's way. It screamed, making Spyro whirl around to face his mentor. Violet eyes opened wide in alarm, before Spyro smiled a little hesitantly.

"We're back?" Smiling fondly, Ignitus nodded.

"Welcome home, Spyro." But the moment was broken as the Temple shook beneath thier paws. Hunter ran to an arch overlooking the outside world, bow in his paws. Spyro and Cynder walked to his side, Sparx buzzing near his brother's head as Ignitus stood behind Spyro. Outside, an Earth Golem stood waiting for them as it began to rain, sky cracking open with roaring thunder and lightning. Hunter sighed, shaking his head.

"It has begun, my freinds." Ignitus nodded, and Cynder and Hunter ran out first, dealing with the little ones as Spyro turned to his Mentor, still having to look up at him.

"Fight alongside me, Ignitus?" The Elder nodded, wings stretching as he took to the sky alongside Spyro. They would destroy this creature, then they would talk over what had happened in the past three years. But for now, knowing that Spyro was alive and well, fighting beside him, was all the hope Ignitus needed.

* * *

_Sometimes, when all seems lost, a Light shines through the Darkness and reminds us, that courage and hope can turn the tide of war._

* * *

Heart's Note: Ignitus says that qoute in the trailer. I can't wait for this game!


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
